Cookie Dough and Cheesecake
by AmzyD
Summary: A collection of random drabbles. L/J
1. Cookie dough and cheesecake

**A/N: This is the first of a drabble collection. Whenever I'm feeling drabblish, they will come here:P I know this drabble may be odd for some people to get their heads round, but bear with it :) I'd love to write more oneshots and start on a multi chapter fic but even though I'm getting hundreds of visitors, I still have not received any reviews :( my only answer is you are reading but hating it LOL just reassure me! Thanks people x**

If Lily Evans would ever have to choose a dessert for James Potter, she would choose Cookie Dough.

Cookie Dough, it seems, is an odd choice. But she has her reasons.

Cookie dough is, for starters, a well loved dessert. It is popular amongst everyone; it is the one most people choose. Much like James Potter. Cookie dough is over all sweet, but it does contain chocolate chips; hard pieces that you find buried within the sweetness. Much like Cookie Dough, James Potter was sweet yet tough, defiant, headstrong. This particular dessert can be served warm or as an ice cream. James Potter had two sides to him, the first, warm and jovial, friendly and supportive. The second harsh, cold, brutal. This side to James was icy, yet just like the cold dessert, loved regardless.

If James Potter would ever have to choose a dessert for Lily Evans, he would choose Lemon Cheesecake.

Lemon cheesecake, it seems, is an odd choice. But he has his reasons.

Lemon cheesecake is made up of a sweet crumbly base and a soft yet _zingy _top. Not to everyone's taste. Lily Evans, on the surface of things, is bitter to those she dislikes, yet dear to those she loves. Those who she does love are enchanted by her _zing, _her _fire. _When Lily Evans allows you to see through to her base, she is crumbly; insecure, ashamed. But she is also sweet. Her strong exterior compliments the sweet innocence beneath it, making her a person difficult to understand at first, yet her mystery is beautiful.


	2. The little things

**A/N: Reviews would make my day people **

**The little things**

It was the little things that made him love her. The way her eyes, her green, beautiful eyes lit up when she was excited. The way she looked at him through them; happy, sad, angry, hurt, proud. It filled him, it completed him.

The way her red hair stood out in the crowd, how he knew it was _her_ marching towards him, _her _sitting in the corner of the Common Room. It was always her.

The way she smiled. Oh, her smile, her beautiful smile, it made his knees weak and his stomach flip. Her smile was disarming and it changed him. He was tough, manly James at one minute and as soon as she smiled he transformed into weak, helpless James.

On the other hand, she made him feel so strong. The way she would seek him out when she was worried, scared, frightened. The way she would crawl into his arms just to make herself feel better.

James Potter was a sucker for her.


	3. Someday

**A/N: another little drabble...the amount of reviews is depressing, come on people! **

**Someday**

Holly Bell was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair, big brown eyes and an awesome set of legs. She was curvaceous yet slender, she was elegant, tall. A girlfriend any bloke would kill for.

But as James Potter looked at his girlfriend, he thought he'd rather kill her than kill _for _her. She was rabbiting on about something or the other to him but his attention was on a different girl. A girl even more beautiful, in his eyes. She had long, dark red hair, big green eyes and an awesome set of legs too. What more could he ask for? Her not to hate his guts, maybe.

James looked awkwardly back at his girlfriend; it was so unfair on her for him to carry on like this.

He pushed the object of his affections, Lily Evans, to the back of his head.

He would get her someday.


	4. Not Him

**A/N: 'Nother little drabble, enjoy:) **

Lily Evans looks at her boyfriend.

He was stunning. Handsome. Stunningly handsome. He had the darkest hair, and the brightest blue eyes.

He was an amazing lad too. He bought her delicately wrapped gifts, he walked her to her dorm every night, and he complimented her at least five times a day.

But when she looked at him, she felt nothing.

When she embraced him, there was nothing.

When she kissed him, it was nothing.

He didn't have messy brown hair and hazel eyes.

He was not James Potter.

**A/N: Be sure to check out my other fics x**


	5. Enrage

**A/N: Just another little drabble**

That James Potter.

He enraged you.

James Potter brought out the worst in you. Fact. He made you do inexplicable things; screaming in the corridors, hexing. He put you in the worst mood possible.

He had such a hold over you that he could utter a mere word and you would be furious. Your cheeks red, your breath erratic.

His presence was enough to break you into a cold sweat, your nerves tingling in anticipation, your body reacting.

You let him.

You were transfixed. You let him because he COULD. It was scary yet exciting how one person could brew up such emotion, such spark from you.

It was something that came from deep inside you, somewhere in the hollow recesses of your being, your emotions overflowed and burst into one climax of feeling.

You loved it.

You sought him out just to trouble him, just to allow him to get that rise out of you, that emotion. He gave you attention, he gave you purpose.

**A/N: Check my Poll, people! And my other fics:) xxx**


End file.
